Who wants dessert?
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: Amelia has been in a relation with Dean for a while and they are quite happy together. After a long hunt Sam goes to a bar and Dean takes a shower, Amelia decides to bake a cake. When she is alone she finds herself still alone in the bunker with her nearly naked boyfriend. Things become interesting. This is NOT the Amelia that Sam meets after hitting a dog. (rated M for smut)


**A/N:** I've been having a writer block for my other fic, Choices, so I thought I'd write something else to clear my mind a bit. So I present to you: Pie VS cake, I hope you enjoy!

 **A/N:** Amelia is not the Amelia Sam falls in love with after hitting a dog. She is an OC, I just happen to love the name.

 **Disclaimer:** I regret to inform you that I do not own supernatural, I only own Amelia and this story.

* * *

 **Pie VS cake**

* * *

Amelia had been hunting with the Winchester brothers and their feathery friend for the last 3 years and had been in a relation with the oldest sibling for a year now. She had had the hots for him since she first laid her eyes on him, but it had blossomed into something a lot more during the years. She hadn't know that Dean had been feeling the same thing for her the entire time.

It had been after a very trying hunt that they had first kissed. The vampire they were going for had kidnapped Dean and held him for 3 whole days, leaving them in suspense the entire time. With a little help of the local sheriff they had tracked down the monster and Amelia had taken great pleasure in decapitating the killer. Dean had been hurt quite badly and they had taken him back to the motel to stitch him up. When the eldest made a casual remark about the fact that he had nearly died, and laughed that it would have only taken them a little while to bring him back, she had screamed at him. The stress of nearly losing him had piled up and she had gone on a rant that if he ever did something as stupid like that again she would kill him. During the rant, Amelia had accidently told him she loved him. Embarrassed she had run out, but he had followed her out. Before she could make up some excuse she had been pressed against the sleek from of baby with Deans lips firmly onto hers. His hands had tangled in her long brown locks as he pushed impossible close to her. In response she had thrown her arms around his necks and racked her nails over his back. The kiss had been cut short at Sam's surprised yelp as he had come to check if Amelia hadn't killed Dean yet.

They had kissed a lot more after that. Soft, hard, passionate, lustful, terrified, and joyful or a little goodbye kiss when they had to split way. She still couldn't believe that the womanizer Dean Winchester was her boyfriend now. Sam would often scowl when they kissed but he was happy that they found each other, even if he didn't always say it. Castiel hadn't seemed all that surprised and had congratulated them a bit awkwardly when they had just stared at him, hoping for a reaction. All in all they were very happy together, they could be in a steady relationship without endangering anyone, seeing as they both were in the hunters business.

Now however, Amelia was tired. They had just killed an entire nest of vampires that had been roaming all over the city. It had taken a lot of work, the vamps nearly ruled the city. They had been police officers, teachers, doctors, and even the major. They had decided to go to the town over and ended up driving all the way back to the bunker, eager for their own bed and good food. Sam, who had still been stressed out after the hunt had taken baby to a bar nearby to get a couple of drinks. Dean had decided to go take a shower. He had invited her along but she had dismissed, the last time they tried something like that, they had broken the motel shower and Dean had gotten glass logged in his arm.

Shrugging her boyfriend left for the bathroom, he would be gone for a little time. After a long hunt he would spend a rather long time under the warm water to relax his muscles from straining. She wandered aimlessly through the bunker, stopping at the kitchen to get a beer. When she opened the fridge she remembered she had stoked it only a couple of days ago to bake a cake. She had had enough of the store bought pies. It was one of the things she and Dean would playfully fight over. Cake or pie? She had been determent to persuade him. Amelia frowned at the eggs, they wouldn't stay good for a lot longer. The stupid vampires had come between her and her devious plans, she supposed she could do it now, instead of walking around aimlessly around the house.

Pulling out a large mixing bowl she started. It was startling how easy she got into the rhythm of baking, she used to cook a lot when she had been a teen, and the hunting had stopped her from doing it. Amelia had been living from fast-food way too long. When she turned on the radio the music filled the kitchen and a small smile found its way to her lips. They had all cooked a bit when they had moved to the bunker. Dean was a good cook, to her surprise, she thought he would have never cooked in his life. The realisation he must have done it a lot when he was left alone with Sam or his dad was to waste to provide them had made her a lot sadder then she expected it would.

The mixture was done in a matter of minutes and she pushed it into the preheated oven. She shoved all the dirty bowls in the wash machine and sat down in a chair close by opening a book she had found in the library. A journal of one of the hunters that the men of letters had helped. Slowly the kitchen filled with the smell of chocolate cake, the warm smell spreading across the entire bunker. She regretted not buying any raspberries, they were perfect with the dessert, but they would have been expired anyway. She would have to make do with whipped cream. A little ding alarmed her that the cake was ready.

It was perfect. The crust was crispy and the inside still soft. She cut a little slice and took a bite. The warm sweetness reminded of her childhood. This was the real thing, not that store-bought stuff that they always bought. She swore to herself that she would do this more often. She hadn't noticed the wet figure coming up behind her. Once she took another bite she let out a small groan, immensely proud of herself for getting it just right after not making it for so long. She didn't have long to praise herself as a low voice whispered in her ears. _"Only I should make you make that sound."_ The voice was accompanied by a pair of rough hands on her hips that turned her around. As she flipped around she grinned, she swallowed the chocolate sweetness and licked her lips at the sight in front of her.

Dean stood right in front of her, close enough that she could smell the sweet scent of the shampoo he had used. He was still went and was only wearing a towel, which hung loosely around his hips. Amelia let her eyes wander. She could see one of his hipbones where the towel had slit of, but it was caught on the other one, teasing her. Her eyes trailed upwards to his stomach. He wasn't exactly tanned but the reflecting light made him look slightly gold. The water dripped down over the relaxed but visible muscles, sometimes lingering at the scars they ran over his body. She traced one of them with her fingers, feeling him tense under her gentle touch. She reached his collarbone and traced it lightly, he was staring at her intensely, but she didn't meet his eyes, not yet. She let her hand drop down to his lower stomach and left it there, with her other hand she ran it over the side of his face, over his cheekbone. His hair was matted and dripping. The wild looks were going all directions pleading her to get lost in them.

Finally she looked him in the eyes. His eyes were a light green and the light reflected in them, highlighting the ambers spots in them. They were dark with a lust she had gone to love. His intense gaze made her shiver lightly, he was waiting, he was waiting for her to make the first move. She brought her lips to his ear, his eyes never leaving her, and whispered _"Then make me."_

It was all he needed, with a low growl his hand flew into her hair and pulled her back, so he could kiss her. The kiss was rough and wild, it didn't happen all that often, he was a rather soft lover, but sometimes he let it all go, and she loved it. His lips were possessive and he bit her lower lip slightly. Willingly she parted her lips and his tongue met hers. He smiled against her lips as he tasted the dark chocolate of the cake she had been eating. Dean pressed against the counter so she couldn't move backwards anymore and pressed closer. Her hand was wondering now, tracing the familiar scars and lines of his muscles as his hands disappeared under her shirt. He pulled away for just a minute and jerked the dirty shirt over her head, hungrily she pushed forward and claimed his lips again.

Amelia rolled her hips, pressing them against the growing bulge in under the towel. He moaned in her mouth and pulled her hair so that her lips left his and moved to his neck. He kissed and bit in all the right places, they knew each other's body better than their own and could play it just the way they wanted. She pushed her pants down and stepped out of them kicking off her shoes and socks along with it, leaving her on her underwear. Without hesitation she wrapped her legs around his hips and he picked her up. Roughly she pulled at his locks and kissed him again, her hands getting tangled in the wet locks as he carried her to the sitting room. He fell onto his knees and she pushed him to the ground. The white towel was still clinging desperately to his hips as she straddle his hips. She kissed his neck and made her way down slowly, she bit softly in his neck making him groan. His hands were roaming her body and found their way to her bra straps. Satisfied that it would leave a spot she continued down, kissing the sensitive flesh of his scars. Her bra was tossed to the side as she reached the naked hipbone.

With a quick move Dean flipped them over, knocking the air out of her. He grinned at her as he started to kiss her breast, he moved to her nipple and bit down. She bit back a moan, she was going to make him work. Her hands were in his hair again and her legs around his waist trying to pull him as close as she could. He moved to the other breast, his hand playing with the other one. She looked at him and found him staring at her, his gaze lustful and he bit again, this time she did moan. Satisfied he let her nipple go and his lips travelled lower till he reached her panties. He kissed the skin where it met the fabric and suddenly pulled them down. She was completely naked now and he was still in that damned towel of his.

She pushed him of her slammed him onto the carpet, he smiled devilishly and raised an eyebrow. She grabbed the white fabric and threw it into the corner of the room. He was fully hard. Dean let out a low groan and closed his eyes when she wrapped her fingers around his member and slowly moved down and back up once. Amelia was enjoying the sight of Dean like this, completely at his mercy. She threw her legs to either side her his hips and slowly sunk down. His hands found her hips automatically and steadied her as she slid down. The both moaned loudly when he filled her completely. They stayed still for a second, enjoy the bliss and then she started to move. Slowly she lifted herself up and brought herself down again. She gasped at the feeling and smiled slightly at the way he hissed. She went slow, teasing him, and he knew it. His strong hands steady their grip on her hips and he started to trust back up.

Amelia kept the agonizing slow pace, a grin forming on her lips and he felt him tremble slightly and moaning. There was no better sound then that. Finally he had had enough, he threw his arm around her and shifted positions, she was lying on her back now and he toward over her. He placed one of his hands next to her and held her gaze as he started to move again. For a second she thought he would take his revenge by going just as fast but suddenly he snapped his hips hard and fast forward. She threw her head backwards as pure pleasure ran through her body. Dean's lips found her neck again, kissing and suckling. She pulled him closer with her legs and racked her fingers over his back, leaving angry red marks.

He started to move faster and she could feel his thrusts getting more and more irregular. He realised her neck and made eye contact as his hips moved harder. A knot build in her stomach waiting to explode and she kissed him hard. The way he panted and groaned warned her that he too was close. Suddenly Amelia was taken over by waves of pleasure as she came hard. _"Dean!"_ Her moan filled the room, she could feel nothing but he so close to her and the feeling of wave after wave of pleasure racked her body. Dean groaned at hearing her and the feeling of her move underneath him. _"Amelia!"_ He roared it, sending another wave of pleasure run through her as he came. He slowed his pace as they road of their high together. Finally they stilled, foreheads pressed against each other. She placed her palm on his chest, his heart was beating impossibly fast and she was sure hers matched.

Smiling he dropped himself next to her, groaning as he slipped out. Amelia nuzzled closer to him and he placed his arm around her waist. As they lay there, calming down on the thick red carpet she felt truly happy. She pushed herself up on her elbow and lay on her side, looking at Dean. His fierce eyes had turned serene as he looked lovingly up at her, pushing a stray hair from her face. A wide grin spread over Amelia's face as she said softly:

 _"I told you cake was better."_

* * *

 **A/N:** I really hope you guys liked this little fanfiction. Please leave a review if you liked it or have any suggestions or requests of something you'd like to see happen. Thank you for reading!

FYI: Cake is defentily beter than pie.


End file.
